Happy Hunger Games
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: "Winning won't exactly help my situation. Because.. they're here with me tonight." What if it wasn't Katniss Peeta fell in love with? Wasn't Katniss he wanted to keep alive during the Hunger Games? Cato/Peeta slash, language, adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor._

Those words hung heavy in Peeta's head as he sat on his bed. Katniss was in her own room, away from him. She'd volunteered in place of her sister. No one stood up for him when his name was called. Why would they? No one cared about him..

Effie had left him clothes for bed, but he didn't choose to wear them, staying in a loose greet shirt and brown pants. He couldn't sleep. Could anyone?

"Hey." Katniss walked in slowly, dressed in the clothes Effie had left her to sleep in. "You okay?"

"Can't sleep."

"Yeah.. me, either." Katniss moved to sit beside her fellow tribute. "Thinking about training tomorrow?"

"Why did you stand up and volunteer for Prim?" Peeta asked suddenly.

"Be.. cause she's my sister. She wouldn't have survived the Hunter Games. I wasn't going to let her compete in them. I care about her."

Peeta was quiet for a minute. "Night, Katniss."

"Night."

Peeta was left alone as he laid in bed, eyes open as he looked at the wall. _I wish someone would care about me.._

~.**.~

Training was the next day. Peeta and Katniss were dressed in identical outfits in black, red, and gray with matching '12' on their chests and shoulders. Katniss was avoiding the archery range like Haymitch told her to. Peeta didn't really know what to do himself. He was.. the loose end, almost. Something no one saw as a threat or problem.

There was a tribute who caught his eye. Cato. The District 2 tribute. A Career. He was throwing knives at a dummy, hitting the mark with every throw. Impressive..

"Hey, pay attention."

Haymitch turned Peeta's attention back to him. "Now, no one's gonna see you two as threats. More like.. targets. Easy kills. Katniss, you're a decent shooter." Better than decent. "Peeta, what can you do?"

"He can lift a 100 pound bag of flour over his head," Katniss offered.

"I really doubt I'll be able t kill someone with a bag of flour," Peeta muttered under his breath. He walked away when Haymitch put all attention on Katness, heading to the camouflage station. He could feel eyes on him as he started painting his arm like the tree behind him. Looking up, he could see Cato watching him from where he stood with the other Careers. Peeta could feel his cheeks burn a bit as he looked back down.

Well.. Cato was.. handsome. Strong. A Career tribute from District 2. Volunteered because he was confident enough that he had the skills to be the victor of the Hunger Games. Peeta tried to ignore the glances from the blonde as he went through the various stations in the day.

"Hey, 12!"

Peeta lookd up. Cato was standing in front of one of the mats used for wrestling. "I need a partner." Peeta looked around. Katniss was nowhere around, he was the only 12.

"Why me?"

Cato smirked, looking a bit smug in his actions. "I don't want to tire myself out."

Peeta slowly walked over, walking onto the mat with Cato. He was nervous, to say the least. Cato had been **trained** to do things like this since a young age. Peeta was just a baker's son. No training at all.

Cato smirked again, starting to wrestle with Peeta. The District 12 tribute had no chance. He soon found himself pinned under Cato, the Career on top of him and pinning his wrists with one hand and holding the blade of a knife to his throat with the other. "Poor little 12.. "

"Peeta."

Cato's gaze faltered a bit. "What?"

"Peeta. My name is Peeta. Not 12, not hey you. Peeta."

"Peeta.. My name is Cato." Not that anyone didn't know that already. Cato's body was so close to Peeta's.. He could feel the heat of the Career's body.. There was a light twitching in his pants.. and it didn't escape Cato's notice.

The Career smirked, hand lowering the knife and brushing over the small tent in his pants. "Am I getting you hot, Peeta.. " he whispered. No one was anywhere **near** them. No one was watching, paying attention, or listening.

Peeta bit his lower lip, trying to keep quiet. Cato's hand moved again over the bulge in his pants, rubbing a bit. "Nn.. C.. Cato.. " he couldn't help but groan out softly.

Cato grinned at the groan, leaning down until his mouth was hovering over Peeta's. "You're pretty cute, Peeta.. " he whispered. "For a District 12 minter.. "

"I-I'm not a miner. I'm a baker's son.. " Like it was really any better.

"Mm.. Sweet.. " Cato practically purred, brushing his lips over Peeta's. "Baker's boy.. " Peeta's face grew red at the sudden kiss. "Where are you staying?"

"F-Floor 12.. "

Cato smirked again, getting off of Peeta and walking away suddenly. Peeta just stared up at the ceiling, stunned at the actions of a District 2 Career to a District 12 tribute.

**~.*.~**

**Reviews make me very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. 4 reviews in about.. an hour or so. I feel so loved!**

**Thanks to Garyvdh241, jess, cakepopshelly, Kell Uzumaki, and DarkDreamDistance for reviewing!**

**~.*.~**

Peeta was a little on-edge the entire rest of the day. He wasn't really paying attention or listening to anyone or anything, really.

"Peeta. Peeta."

"Hmm?" Peeta turned his attention to Effie as they sat for dinner with Katniss and Haymitch.

"Well, you seem to be off in your own little world, aren't you?" she asked sweetly. Peeta was learning to hate the sound of her voice. Grating on his nerves, really. And her outfit was just hurting his eyes. The people of the Capital were.. ugly, in his opinion. Made up and surgically enhanced. Disgusting. "Would you like some bread?"

"I'm not hungry." Peeta stood up, walking away from the table and out of the room completely and to his bedroom. He didn't feel like dealing with Effie ragging on him for his posture or for his nervous habits. Or dealing with Haymitch and Katniss talking about the strategies for the Games. He just.. wanted to be alone.

"Peeta!"

God, what did Effie want now.. "I'd like you to join us so we can meet with your stylists!" Right.. the tribute parade was tonight.. interviews were tomorrow.. training was happening between the two of them.

Peeta reluctantly walked back out to the other three and he and Katniss were taken to their prep team. Katniss was taken by Cinna, Peeta left with Portia. He didn't want to do this.. District 12 was a coal mining district. Bland, stupid, dusty. He didn't want that. He hated being reminded of the mines. That someday, he might have to be sent down there to live or die. Not that anyone would care. He winced and grimaced as he was prepped and dressed as Portia and Cinna wanted them. A new idea. Skin-tight black unitards that covered them down to their wrists and necks, down to the matching boots. Synthetic flames were supposed to come from the backs, making them seem to be on fire. Like they were coal.

Peeta saw Cato when they were lining up with the chariots. The older tribute was in a golden, almost Roman warrior-like outfit. It was.. really nice. He looked away when the Career glanced at him, refusing to look up again. He didn't notice his almost.. leering at the tight outfit Peeta was in. Just looking up and down his figure. Not Katniss. Him.

"Alright, we're starting," Cinna said, drawing both tribute's attentions to him. "Just don't be nervous and if you catch on fire.. well.. that won't happen." Great..

The tributes started rolling out on the chariots, Peeta and Katniss last because they were District 12. The flames went off, trailing behind him as the Capitol citizens cheered for them. He reached for Katniss's hand, holding it tight. He caught Cato's gaze when they finally stopped, cheeks burning just a bit. Peeta was distracted while Snow and Seneca talked about the Hunger Games and tributes, not paying attention still as he was taken back with Katniss to their floor to sleep.

Peeta didn't want to sleep. He knew that Katniss was asleep, Haymitch and Effie gone from their floor. There were footsteps outside his room. But harder than Katniss's shoes.. His door opened, a figure sliding in before the door closed again.

"12."

Peeta's eyes widened as Cato walked into the light of the window, a smug smirk plastered on his face. He wore a thin, black shirt that clung to his torso with some brown pants tucked into boots. The younger blonde scooted back on his bed, the blankets falling off of him. "W-What are you doing here?" he stuttered out a bit nervously.

Cato only smirked again, walking closer. "I came to see you, baker's boy.. "

"Peeta." Again, wanting his name to be said. Not a nickname.

Peeta swallowed lightly when Cato pushed him down on the bed on his back, climbing over him and pinning him down. "You know.. for someone from District 12.. you're cute.. " He chuckled at Peeta's blush and light stutter of protest. "You won't last long in the Hunger Games. Unless you can show me what you can really do and I decide you're worthy to be in an alliance.. "

"I-I can l-lift.. " Peeta stuttered out. Cute. He stuttered.

"You always stutter, 12?" Cato practically purred, leaning down again. His lips brushed softly over Peeta's, teasing almost. "It's a little cute."

Cute.. Cato.. thought he was cute.. or at least his stutter was, but still. "I-I want to be.. in an a-alliance with you.. " he got out softly.

"Mm.. Good." Cato smirked again, moving up a little. "And what will you do.. to be in my alliance.. to stay alive.. "

Peeta didn't answer. He leaned up, pushing his lips against Cato's in a desperate kiss. The Career didn't even push him away. Just pushed him back down as he slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth to deepen the kiss even further. "Mm.. "

Peeta's hands moved, trying to pull the shirt from Cato's body. He didn't care right now if they were caught. He just cared about doing this right here and now. "Mm.. Eager, are we.. " Cato teased softly with another little smirk. His hands caught Peeta's wrists. "Calm down. We have all night.. "

"I don't care." Peeta's eyes caught on the Career's. "Please. Just this once."

"Baker's boy.. this will be **much** more than once.. "

Peeta's shirt was stripped away from his body, his pants quickly following as Cato's own clothes were shed. The Career had obviously been preparing for this, his fingers slicked with a cool gel. They probed at his entrance, rubbing lightly before pushing two in and stretching a bit. "Virgin?"

Peeta shook his head, hands on Cato's shoulders as he bit his lip lightly. He pushed back a bit against his fingers. "A-A guy.. in my district.. a-a few times.. "

"No more.. Just me.. " Like Peeta was going to complain. Really.

"A-Ah.. there.. " Peeta gasped, body arching a little as Cato's fingers curled against the spot that had white spots dancing across his entrance. "I-I'm okay.. Do it.. "

Cato pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets as he moved between the younger blonde's legs, stroking himself a little and spreading some more of the gel to make it easier on Peeta. He started to slowly push in.

Peeta grit his teeth a little, nails digging into Cato's shoulders as he tried to relax himself. The Career was careful as he pushed all the way in, hands on either side of Peeta as he leaned over him on the bed. Felt so good.. Warmth, tight all around him, squeezing.. Better than any girl in his District. It wasn't long before Peeta bucked his hips a bit, nodding.

Cato started moving, thrusting in and out of the younger tribute. He panted lightly, leaning down further and pushing a kiss to Peeta's lips as the young blonde moaned. White danced in front of Peeta's closed eyes as Cato stabbed at his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure racing up and down his entire body.

Cato grabbed Peeta's erection, pumping it with his thrusts as he sped up, going harder and faster. "Nn.. C-Cato.. g-gonna.. " Peeta panted out, hips bucking.

"Cum for me.. " Cato whispered against his lips with another kiss. "Do it.. "

Peeta moaned into the kiss as he released over Cato's hand after another thrust, white flooding his vision. Cato grunted a bit as Peeta tightened around him and he released deep into the younger tribute, panting lightly as he came down from the sharp high of his orgasm.

Cato leaned down again, pressing another kiss to Peeta's lips. "I'll see you around, 12.. " he whispered. "Welcome to the alliance.. "

**~.*.~**

**Okay, not really happy with that sex. But I'm tired and I just wanted to get this chapter over with. Meh..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am LOVING all my reviews! I love you all! And reviews inspire me to write.**

**Thanks to runforyourlife16, Crazydunn98, Anon, Garyvdh241, Angel-Demon hybrid, Byeka, , LabRat3000, LetltBe-atles, and DemonicAngelGREED for reviewing.**

**~.*.~**

Alliance.. Alliance.. Peeta wanted to trust Cato. That he would come through on his promise. He.. really liked the Career..

"Peeta." God, Effie.. "Are you ready for the interview?"

"Yeah, yeah." Peeta let Portia finish straightening his tie, standing back as the tributes started having their own interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Cinna was talking with Katniss, Haymitch right there to offer his own advice. No one was helping him. Why would they? His own mother didn't think he'd survive. He was a failure in his family's eyes.

"You okay?" Cato stood by Peeta, his interview already over with. Dressed in a very handsome suit..

"I shouldn't be here.. " Peeta's voice was a bit quiet, so no one would know they were talking to each other. "Do you know what my mother said when I left? That District 12 might finally have an honorable winner. She wasn't talking about me. She was talking about Katniss. I'm not gonna win."

"You have me." The alliance. "You will survive."

"Peeta, it's your turn." Portia took Peeta's arm, pushing him lightly towards the stage. "Good luck."

Peeta took a look back at Cato. 'Good luck' he mouthed.

The blonde from District 12 walked out on the stage with Caesar, bantering a little and working the crowd to like him so maybe, **maybe**, he could survive the Games. He could see Cato still watching him from the back, a little smile coming to his face. It didn't last long before Caesar asked if he had a girlfriend back in District 12.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Caesar leaned forward a little, the crowd with them all the way.

Peeta chewed on his lower lip lightly. "Well.. there is.. someone.. But it's not a girl."

"Oh, a boy.. " Caesar grinned at the crowd. "Does he know about you?"

"Well.. not really.. until now." There were some unhappy sighs and sympathetic sounds.

"Got a lot of guys and gals after him?"

"I.. don't really know. Maybe. Probably."

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. He can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar was really.. encouraging. A bit strange.

"I don't think that's gonna work. Winning.. won't really help me.. "

"Why ever not?"

Peeta's face grew red at the words that came out of his mouth. "Because.. because.. because he's here with me.. " He glanced a bit at Cato, but the Career was gone from his spot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Peeta Mellark!" Caesar raised Peeta's hand at the end of the interview, but the blonde wasn't paying attention. Where.. Cato left.

**~.**.~**

The next day was training again. Peeta didn't see Cato much since it was more of singles training. But he chose not to train with Haymitch and Katniss. It.. disgusted him almost to think of training with them. They both thought he was just a weakling.

"Hey."

Peeta spun around, wielding the spear he was practicing with. Cato held up his hands, smirking a little. "Don't kill me yet. We still have to go into the Games."

Peeta breathed out slowly, lowering his weapon. "What do you want, 2." He was still.. just a little pissed that Cato suddenly vanished right after his interview.

"I wanted to talk to you. Maybe.. invite you for a little dinner on my floor," Cato offered. "Floor 2."

"I know what floor you're staying on." Peeta threw his spear at a dummy, missing by several feet. "Damn it."

Cato frowned a bit, taking a few knives to practice throwing so it wouldn't look suspicious of them talking or being near each other. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was talking with Caesar and after my big confession, I look over and you're gone. What do you think I'm thinking right now?"

"That.. I disappeared because I didn't like your big confession? Peeta, only one person has to win the Hunger Games. Only one. Which means that if one of us wins, the other has to die."

"You think I don't know that?" Only one victor.

Cato.. or Peeta.. would die.

**~.*.~**

**Okay, sorry this chapter is short. BUT, I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to all my reviewers. I love you all!**

**Thanks to AllenCambell, , LetltBe-atles, Garyvdh241, blondie1765, and LabRat3000 for reviewing!**

**~.*.~**

Peeta didn't do anything, hand clutching to the shaft of a spear. He or Cato.. maybe both.. would die. "You'll survive," he said softly, throwing the spear again.

"You will to."

"I won't. I'll die quickly because I'm from District 12 and you'll survive and probably win because you're from District 2 and you've been trained to do this since you were little. I'll die. You'll survive and win. Everyone will forget about me because no one cares about the stupid little kid from District 12."

"That's not true!" Cato hissed now, throwing his sword down and pushing Peeta against a dummy. "That is **not** true." He took a knife out of his belt, jamming it into the dummy beside Peeta's head. "I **care** about you. More than fucking Clove. I will** not** let you die. I will die first before I let that happen."

Peeta's eyes widened, actually watering a bit. Cato.. cared about him like that? No one else did.. "I.. I'll meet you tonight.. your floor. I just.. wanna talk about some stuff."

Cato nodded again. He pressed a kiss to Peeta's lips, taking his knife back and going back to target practice.

**~.**.~**

Cato took Peeta's hand when he found him walking around his floor a bit.. absently. Distracted. He snuck him past Clove and their mentor, heading up to his room and locking the door. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Peeta nodded, sitting on the bed lightly Indian-style. "Were.. Were you serious? About me? About us?"

Cato nodded, kneeling in front of him on the little bench at the edge of the bed. "Completely serious. I won't let you die before me. I promise you that."

Peeta took a deep breath. He didn't like talking about his life in District 12, but he wanted Cato to know. "When I was little.. I met Katniss at school. My dad said that he wanted to marry her mom, but she ran off with a coal miner before he married my mom. I thought.. Katniss might be.. the one. Someone I'd love and marry and have kids with. But I wasn't really.. attracted to her. I had a crush on Gale, her best friend and the guy she learned to hunt with. But he only had eyes for her, so I didn't think that anyone would ever like me. Love me even."

Cato's eyes narrowed a bit, but Peeta didn't notice. Gale.. must have been one of the people Peeta had been talking about before.

"My own family doesn't even believe in me. My mom blackened my eye because I burned bread. I have two older brothers that weren't allowed to volunteer in my place because they were too old and a younger brother who didn't want to volunteer in the first place." He knew he was starting to rant and some of the things Cato had already heard, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop himself. "My mother said that District 12 might finally have a tribute to bring honor to us, but it wasn't me. It was Katniss she was talking about. She never believed in me and why should she? I'm a failure. I can't do anything. And I'll die."

"Shut up."

Peeta's mouth opened and closed a few times, no sound coming out for a minute. "W-What?"

"Shut up." Cato's gaze narrowed as he stared at Peeta. "You are **not** a failure." He leaned closer, holding Peeta's chin lightly to look into his eyes. "You will** not **die. You will **not** be killed. I will die before I let that happen." He pressed a kiss to Peeta's lips again, pushing him down on his back on the bed. "You will not die.. " His lips trailed down Peeta's cheek, down to his jaw and neck. "I won't let it happen.. "

"You can't promise that.. " Peeta's eyes clouded with tears. "You can't promise anything.. I'll die.. "

"Shut up!" Cato snapped now. "You will **not** die, Peeta!"

Peeta stopped talking, not able to help the slow tears that slid down the side of his face. Cato gently kissed him, trying to help him stop crying. "I care about you.. " the Career whispered against his lips. "I care about you.. I care about you so much.. "

"You don't.. even know me.. "

Cato smiled, kissing him again. "I know you enough.. " He pulled the blankets over them. "Just enough.. to know you're a sweet.. caring.. " He punctuated each with a gentle kiss. "beautiful.. strong.. everything anyone would ever want.. "

Peeta smiled, lightly wrapping his arms around Cato's neck to keep him close. "You.. You promise.. you'll protect me?"

Cato smiled. "I promise.. "

"I should.. go back to my floor.. "

"Or you could stay here and sleep with me.. " And that sounded **much** better.

**~.**.~**

Peeta woke up naked in bed with an equally naked Cato, his head on the Career's bare chest and Cato's arms around his waist as he slept. He glanced at the clock, eyes widening. Shit! He started to move from bed, grabbing his clothes and yanking them on.

"And where is that sexy ass going?" Cato growled playfully, grinning as he watched Peeta.

"It's almost time to get up to get ready for the Games," Peeta said, blushing a bit as he pulled on his clothes. "Effie's gonna be wondering why I'm not in my room and she can't find me in here."

"You make sure you stay near me when we got to the Games." Cato pulled Peeta down, pressing another kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later."

Peeta smiled, accepting the kiss and pushing another to his lips. "Bye." He left the floor without being caught, getting up to his own floor where Effie, Haymitch, and Katniss were waiting for him.

"And where exactly where you?" Haymitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was.. out. Just for a walk." A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Well, come on. The Games are starting soon."

Neither Katniss or Peeta really spoke on the way to the hovercrafts to take them to the arena. Just listened to Haymitch give them last-minute advice. Peeta made sure to sit next to Cato on the craft, holding out his arm for his tracker. The Career found his hand as they sat there, holding tightly to assure him that he'd be fine.

They were taken to the rooms under the Cornucopia for last minute preps. Peeta took a deep breath as he stood in the tube, slowly rising up into the bright light of the arena. It looked nice. Woodsy area, a bit like the area cut off by the electric fence that Gale and Katniss hunt in. In front of them stood the Cornucopia, filled with supplies and weapons of all kinds.

Peeta saw Cato standing on his own plate not that far from him and he nodded a bit, licking his lips nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seneca's voice rang out in every District, the Capitol, and the arena. "Let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

**~.**.~**

**So.. the Games have started..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thank you to all my lovely reviewers. And WAY too many story favorites/alerts to count. Love you all. I still can't believe 33 reviews in only.. about 3 days or so for 4 chapters of a story I thought would just flop.**

**Thank you to **

**~.**.~**

"Ladies and gentleman, let the seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

60 seconds. That's all they had. 60 seconds to watch each other. 60 seconds to see what the Cornucopia held for them. Survival. That was the goal. Peeta remembered what Cato had said to him before they'd arrived, not remembering anything Haymitch said, just what the Career had told him.

"_Run. Into the woods the second the buzzer starts and the Games begin. You run straight into the woods and don't look back. I'll make sure to get you some things. I don't want you hurt in the initial blood bath. I'll come find you if you stay near the Cornucopia in the trees. I promise, you'll be fine."_

Peeta believed him. He trusted Cato. So when the buzzer rang after those precious 60 seconds, he turned and ran into the woods without a second thought. He heard the cries of the tributes that died right away by trying to retrieve something from the Cornucopia. He stayed quiet, stayed hidden. He saw Katniss try for the bow and arrows, but only managed to get a backpack before running away into the woods.

"Peeta."

The blonde jumped, flinching at the hand resting on his shoulder. Cato knelt down next to him, blood smeared on his jacket. "Peeta, are you okay?"

The District 12 tribute nodded, standing again. "I.. Is it over?"

Cato nodded, handing Peeta a backpack and a spear. "Here. That pack has water, food, some bandages, and paints." He took Peeta's hand, leading him back to the other Careers. Peeta knew his job. They weren't going to let the others know that he and Cato were.. basically lovers. Just that he was going to help them find Katniss to kill her. It was him, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel.

They didn't do much but scout around for other tributes for a while. Peeta knew what tributes were dead by the pictures that flashed above the arena. From almost every district. None from 11 and none from 12, 1, or 2. Singles or both killed from the others. It was.. a bit sickening to see. And hard to believe that this was what the citizens of the Capitol waited for every year. To watch teenagers murder each other for their gain.

It wasn't long before they spotted a fire, but it wasn't from Katniss, it was the girl from District 8. Peeta stayed back a bit as the Careers attacked, killing her as the cannon sounded for another death. A part of his mind reminded him that it would soon be him. His face flashed above the arena and a cannon sounding for his death.

"Peeta." Cato's quiet voice brought him back to himself. "Are you okay?" They were both a bit away from the others, hidden by the trees.

"I keep thinking.. " Peeta's voice was soft, his legs brought up against his chest as he sat. "That it might be me.. my face shown to Panem as one of the dead tributes."

"Stop it." Cato pulled Peeta closer, lightly kissing his lips. "What have I told you about thinking like that? I'll protect you. I promise."

"You know.. you're the first person.. to really.. care about me," Peeta said with a soft smile.

"I'm going to show you how much I really care," Cato promised with another kiss. He laid Peeta back, tugging at his belt to get it undone.

"W-Wait.. W-What about the others?" Nonetheless, Peeta lifted his hips for Cato to tug his pants down a bit. "A-And P-Panem.. "

"Let them watch.. " Cato whispered against his lips, tugging his own pants down. "Let them know that you're mine.. and I'm yours.. " He slowly pushed into Peeta, holding him close.

They were quiet, trying not to disturb the other Careers, but the rest of Panem saw them on the screens shown throughout the Districts. The Career from District 2.. and the male tribute from District 12.. together intimately.

**~.**.~**

Peeta woke up in Cato's arms again that morning, both of them cleaned up from last nights.. activities and fully clothed. He moved away a bit, towards the water that wasn't that far away to wash his face and get something to drink.

"Mm.. Morning.. " Cato lightly kissed his neck, coming up behind him.

Peeta smiled, turning his head for a kiss. "Morning. Are the others up?"

"Not yet. Thinking of dumping some water on them as a joke to wake them up. Give them a bath."

Peeta smiled again. "I think I know where Katniss is. She's up in a tree." He pointed. "Right there." And sure enough, tied to the tree branch to make sure she didn't fall, was Katniss, fast asleep.

"You are amazing." Cato kissed Peeta once more before taking him back to where the others were waiting. "We found Katniss."

"Then let's go," Glimmer said, grinning as she grabbed her bow and arrows. Peeta forced back a gag. God.. what were these District 1 and 2 people thinking with these names? Glimmer.. Marvel.. Clove.. He only liked the name Cato. For.. obvious reasons.

They headed over the river to where Katniss was now waking up and realizing that she was surrounded by the best players in the Games and.. the tribute she came with. "Come on down, girlie!" Cato called, smirking up at her.

"Go get her, Cato," Clove smirked, pushing him forward lightly.

Cato grinned, holding his sword in one hand as he started to climb the tree only to just fall back to the ground. Peeta refrained from going to make sure he was okay. Glimmer frowned, trying to shoot Katniss down. Peeta now had to make sure he didn't laugh at her incompetence with a bow. Nothing like what Katniss could do from what he'd seen and heard.

"Look, just.. wait until she climbs down," he suggested. "She can't stay up there forever."

"12's right," Clove said. So they started to set up camp under the tree to wait for Katniss to come down so they could kill her.

Peeta and Cato snuck several feet away from camp to camp together in secret. Like they'd been doing so far in the Games. Just to have some alone time. Talking.. sex.. It was really nice. Until the screaming started.

Katniss had dropped a tracker jacket nest on the camp, scattering everyone and killing Glimmer. Which meant that Katniss now had a bow and arrows. Peeta hissed, smacking at his neck when he was stung by a tracker jacket. Cato immediately pulled the stinger out, starting to pack a few leaves against the sting. "You're gonna be okay," he said, checking the sting. "It's just one sting." Which meant.. hallucinations. Cato was always taught it was like being drunk or on drugs.

And soon enough, the effects were starting to show. Peeta actually giggled, clinging to Cato and nuzzling him. "Mm.. You smell good.. "

Cato smirked a bit, detaching the tribute from him. "C'mon, Peeta, you gotta calm down."

"But I wanna do something.. " Peeta grabbed Cato between the legs through his pants, rubbing a bit. "Mm.. That your sword or are you just happy to see me?"

Oh, this would be an interesting night.

**~.**.~**

**Ah, tracker jacket-injected Peeta. So much fun.**

**Review, please! It makes me wanna write faster!**


	6. Author's Note

**I know this isn't techincally a chapter, but I am midway through the next chapter of Happy Hunger Games and I want to hear from YOU! My lovely reviewers and others who read my stories.**

**I can't, for the life of me, think of another story to write. SO, I wanna hear some ideas. Pretty please?**

**If you have an idea for a story (preferably Cato/Peeta), please send it in a private message to me. If I like the idea and can write it, I'll dedicate the story to you.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**People wanted to see what Peeta would be like on tracker jacker venom. So I made it happen in this chapter. And I've seen the movie and read the books. I know.. pretty much how it's supposed to be. But I'm changing it a little to make it more like.. you're drunk with the venom until you pass out. The scene in italics is the little flashback/tracker jacker scene.**

**Once again, thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, alerters, and favoriters.**

**~.**.~**

Peeta woke up with leaves packed against the sting of the tracker jacker, alone. "C.. Cato?"

"You're awake." Cato dropped down from a tree, some berries and nuts in his hands. "Here. Eat."

"How long.. was I asleep?" Peeta asked, eating what the Career brought him.

"About a day and a half." Cato pulled the leaves from the blonde's neck. "Tracker jacker sting. You'll be fine now. You.. went a little crazy."

Peeta blushed. "W-What did I do?"

Cato just smirked.

**~.**.~**

_Peeta grabbed between Cato's legs, rubbing lightly. "Mm.. Is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?" he purred._

_Cato lightly pushed his hand away with a light groan. "Peeta, come on. You need to calm down."_

"_I don't wanna!" Peeta grabbed a stick, poking the Career in the chest with it. "Ha! Got you! You're dead!"_

"_You wouldn't kill me, would you.. " Cato almost purred, pinning Peeta to a tree with his hands on either side of his head._

_Peeta giggled, shaking his head. He ducked out of Cato's arms, stumbling a little as he walked, stick still in his hand. "I wouldn't kill you. You're too.. "_

"_Handsome, sexy, devilishly good-looking?"_

"_Pretty." Peeta giggled again. "You're pretty, not icky like Katniss."_

_Cato smirked. "Peeta, dear, I am handsome. **Not** pretty."_

_Peeta kissed him chastely, running to hide behind a tree a few feet away. "Pretty Cato! Pretty Cato!"_

"_You are sounded like a jabberjay," Cato teased. "My little jabberjay."_

_Peeta giggled again, running around and poking at Cato before passing out completely._

**~.**.~**

Peeta's face was completely red by the time Cato stopped talking. "There's not that many left. The boy from 11, Katniss, the girl from 5, Clove, and Marvel. The boy from 4 and the girl from 11 died when you were out. Plus us."

Peeta nodded. "W-Where are the others?"

"By the Cornucopia. Set up camp. But you can't go back to the camp."

"W.. Why not?"

"They'll try to kill you. They already blame you for Glimmer's death. I can hide you, but you have to trust me. Completely. Do you?"

Peeta nodded. "I-I do."

Cato took his hand, leading him through the woods. He took him to the Cornucopia, hiding him where he wouldn't be found. He could see everything, though.

He saw Foxface steal some food from their pile of supplies. Saw Katniss setting off the reburied land mines to destroy all of it. Everything. And he saw Cato.. snapping the neck of one of his allies, the boy from 1, Marvel, just as easy as it was to snap a twig. And it scared Peeta.

What was he doing.. He was.. in love with a man with some of the best killing skills he'd ever seen. A man who'd **volunteered** for the Hunger Games. He couldn't stay here. Cato would kill him.

"I'm sorry.. " Peeta whispered, eyes clouding with tears as he turned and ran.

**~.**.~**

**I know it's short, but I just had to get it out.**

**I love all the ideas I got. Keep sending 'em in!(:**

**And I know what the ending will be (being the author), but I want to hear from you. Should Cato die at the end? Yes or no? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, let's see. About 15 reviews later and I've found out that all people don't want Cato to die and I might die if I DO kill him. And people don't want Peeta to die either. So.. I guess we'll just wait and see..**

**~.**.~**

Peeta ignored the branches hitting his face and bare skin as he ran away from the Cornucopia and the Career's little camp. He couldn't stay there knowing that he would die.. And Cato would be the one to kill him. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was scared of Cato's power.. his pure strength and ability to just kill in cold blood without a second thought.

There had to be a way out of the arena. A glitch in the system. Something the Gamemakers overlooked. He kept running, just running straight. Maybe he could find the edge of the arena and just scale it.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Peeta could hear someone following him. A rustling in the leaves, a stick snapped every now and then. His breathing quickened, fearing for his life. It was the Hunger Games, after all. He was meant to die. He stopped running, standing still. "I'm ready to die.. " he whispered.

"You're the boy from 12, aren't you.. "

Peeta opened his eyes again, feeling the cool steel of a knife lightly tracing over his neck and collarbone. Clove.. "Y-Yeah.. P-Peeta.. "

"I know your name. You're the little bitch that keeps hanging around Cato. **My** Cato."

"Y-Yours?"

"Yes, mine. If we hadn't volunteered for the Games together, we'd be married. Why would he want a no-talent loser like you when he can have one of the strongest in District 2. Me."

Peeta swallowed a bit, watching her and her knife. "I left him alone. What do you want now?"

Clove only smirked. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? What is the point of these Games?"

"T-To kill.. the other tributes.. and win."

"And what do you think I'm going to do to you.. "

"K-Kill me."

"Mm.. Maybe.. But it won't be quick. I think I'll make you suffer.. " Peeta gasped, shaking a bit as he looked down and saw Clove's knife buried in his thigh, blood slowly dripping down his leg and soaking his pant leg. "I think I'll let infection kill you instead. Make it painful for even thinking you could have Cato." Peeta watched the knife slide out of his leg, watched Clove blow a kiss his way before disappearing into the woods back to their little encampment, or what was left of it. He looked down at his thigh. Blood was steadily streaming from the wound, soaking his pants. He felt faint..

Peeta leaned against a tree, ripping off the pant leg of his wounded leg, ripping the fabric to strips to tie around the wound. It hurt like hell, but he could get through it. Infection, though.. Shit.. And it wasn't like he'd get many sponsors to help with this. Katniss was the wonder child, the one that people paid attention to. The girl on fire. He was the weak target. The one everyone was hoping on to lose and be killed.

"C-Cato.. "

He tried to stay in the same place, managing to paint himself so he wouldn't be found against the trees and leaves he was hiding in. The pain was intense from the wound, but he tried to keep himself quiet, whispering Cato's name every once in a while to keep himself sane and a bit hopeful.

"Attention, tributes." Seneca's voice rang through the arena, bringing Peeta's attention up to the sky. "There will be special treats for you at the Cornucopia until tomorrow." And his voice stopped there.

Special treats? Maybe.. medicine.. something to help Peeta with his leg. He couldn't move, though.. If he did, he would probably be found and be killed. His eyes closed, falling into a painful sleep.

"Peeta!"

"C.. C-Cato.. " Peeta mumbled in his sleep. His eyes opened when someone grabbed his shoulders, shaking lightly.

"Peeta, Peeta, please wake up.. " Cato held his shoulders, hands lightly moving to the cut on his thigh covered with the strips from his pants, crusted with dried blood. "Peeta, please.. What happened.. "

"C-Clove.. you.. c-can't.. " Peeta was weak. He couldn't form full sentences.

"Here." Cato pulled out the bags from both District 2 and 12 from his jacket. "I got these from the Cornucopia. Yours has medicine in it. I'll help you. You'll be fine. I promise."

Peeta was too weak to even argue or run away from the man he both loved and feared. He was still, whimpering and hissing a bit as Cato spread the medicine over the wound from Clove. It started to feel better. It'd heal as time went on. The older blonde helped him stay sitting up, feeding him soup from his own bag to help him out until Peeta fell asleep.

And woke up to the sounds of screaming.

"Peeta!" Katniss.. Cato was gone, Peeta was alone.

Katniss ran up to her fellow tribute, helping him stand. "Peeta, come on! We've got to hurry!" Peeta glanced down at his leg. It was almost completely healed. It'd leave a scar, but other than that, no more pain.

"W-What's happening?" he asked as Katniss helped him stand, following her quickly.

"Muttations," she answered quickly. "Thresh is dead. Clove is dead. Marvel is dead. Everyone's dead but you, me, and Cato. We have to get to the Cornucopia."

Peeta wasn't about to argue. But he couldn't help but wonder where the Career was.. If he was okay..

The two tributes from District 12 started running when they heard the mutts getting closer, saw their eyes.. the eyes of the dead tributes.. Peeta helped Katniss up on the Cornucopia, climbing up after her and getting to a safe point. The mutts stayed down below, barking and trying to get them, waiting for someone to make a mistake and fall down to them.

"What happened to you?" Katniss asked as they sat. "I lost you after the Games started. I kept watching the sky for your face to flash as a dead tribute. Last I saw was you running from the tracker jackers."

"I haven't been doing anything, really.. " Peeta lied a bit. A bit was truth. "Clove stabbed my leg.. left me to die. Got a parachute with some medicine to help. You?"

"Killed the boy from 4 when he killed Rue, the girl from 11. Been surviving ever since. Thresh saved me from Clove when she tried to kill me. Then the mutts started coming after us. All of us." Only three left.. Her.. Peeta.. Cato..

Peeta stood, just walking to one side of the Cornucopia. And gasped when Cato grabbed him suddenly, holding him close. He made it look like Peeta was a hostage of sorts as he held him, facing Katniss. "Drop the bow," he ordered in a low growl. "Or I kill him. I can snap his neck like a twig."

And Peeta knew it. He was genuinely terrified that this was how he was going to die. "P-Please.. "

Katniss looked between the two of them, notching and arrow and letting it loose. It buried into Cato's hand, making him fall off the side of the Cornucopia, releasing Peeta.

"NO!"

**~.**.~**

**Cliffhanger! Oh, I am evil. I know it. *rubs hands together and laughs evilly***

**And for so long, I've been trying to think of a last name for Cato. And I kept thinking Hawthorne, but I couldn't remember where that was from. Then I skimmed through my books and saw it was Gale's last name so that wouldn't work. So.. I've decided on a regal-ish name. Crowne. Cato Crowne.**

**Peeta Crowne. Got a nice ring to it, don't it;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is fun(: And there will be a follow-up story to this. Since this is.. the last chapter. So sad..**

**But the follow-up story will be out within the next week or so. Called.. well.. I dunno yet. I'll think of something. Just get me on author alert and you'll know as soon as it's out. Love you all!**

**~.**.~**

"NO!"

Peeta lunged for the edge of the Cornucopia, grabbing Cato's hand before he fell to the mutts below. The Career dangled, holding to Peeta's hand for dear life. Cato moved his legs out of the reach of the mutts, ignoring the pain in his hand as he was helped back up onto the Cornucopia. He held tight to Cato, crying softly against his shoulder. He thought he'd lost him..

"Ssh.. shh.. " Cato lightly rubbed his back with his good hand to calm him. "It's okay, my little jabberjay.. "

"Peeta.. what are you doing?" Katniss had another arrow notched by now. "He's from District 2. The enemy."

"I don't care!" Peeta yelled at her. "I love him! And you almost killed him!"

Katniss gasped, falling to the Cornucopia as Peeta attacked her, knocking the bow from her hand. It clattered against the metal, falling to the ground. "P-Peeta, stop!"

"You almost killed him!" Peeta yelled at her as they rolled around. "I love him and you almost killed him!"

The struggle went on, the two District 12 tributes rolling around on the Cornucopia. Peeta was stronger than Katniss. He managed to get her on her back, halfway off the Cornucopia with his hands around her neck. Choking her. Killing her.

"Peeta.. " Cato's hand fell on his shoulder. "Enough."

Peeta's eyes clouded with tears as he released Katniss and Cato pulled him back. She slid from the Cornucopia, eyes lifeless and dead as she fell to the mutts below. Peeta turned, burying his face against Cato's shirt as the Career's arms slid around him, holding tight. "Ssh.. it's okay.. " he whispered against his hair.

"I-I killed her.. "

"I know.. I know.. But it's just us now.. We'll be okay.. "

**~.**.~**

Peeta woke up when the arena turned to day. The mutts were gone, he and Cato still on top of the Cornucopia. They were the last 2 tributes. He slid down to the ground. "We're all that's left.. " he whispered.

"Mm.. Peeta?" Cato yawned a bit, sliding down to join him. "You okay?"

"We're the last ones," Peeta said softly. "We're all that's left.. "

"We'll be fine. I told you. I'm not letting you die."

"Before.. when I ran away.. I saw you kill that boy from 3.. and before Katniss shot you, I honestly thought you.. you were.. "

"What.. I was what, Peeta?"

"Gonna kill me.. "

That's what he was so afraid of.. Cato smiled gently. "Peeta.. I would never kill you.. I'd never do that to you.. C'mere, jabberjay.. " He pulled the younger blonde close, lightly kissing his lips. "But one of us.. will have to die.. And it's not going to be you.. "

Peeta's eyes widened. "I-I can't kill you. I won't."

"Peeta, either you have to or I'll kill myself. I won't let you die."

"W-What if.. we die together?"

"How?"

Peeta pulled out a handful of berries from the backpack he still wore. "I found these when I was running. Katniss called the nightlock. They'll.. They'll kill you if you eat them. We could.. die together. No one would win the Games, then. Maybe they'd stop."

Cato nodded, looking down at the handful of berries. He took some, looking down at the purple-black fruits. "Okay.. We can do this together."

Peeta nodded. They both lifted their hands to eat the berries. So close..

"Stop!"

Both blondes closed their mouths before the berries could pass through their lips, looking up at the sky. At the sound of Seneca's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen.. the winners of the 74th Hunger Games! Peeta Mellark and Cato Crowne!"

**~.**.~**

**And there we have it. The last chapter..**

**The sequel will be out within a week. Promise.**


	10. Sequel

**By the way, in case you didn't know, I have published the sequel of Happy Hunger Games and is two chapters in.  
**

**Cato's Jabberjay, on my profile.  
**


End file.
